1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus such as a copy machine, a multifunction peripheral and the like.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-201760, filed Aug. 5, 2008, the content of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common for a conventional image formation apparatus, such as a copy machine, a multifunction peripheral or the like, to have a function of transition from a system state to a power saving state when a power key is manipulated or the apparatus remains unused for a period of time exceeding a set value in order to reduce power consumption in an unused state. In many cases, such an image formation apparatus is equipped with a state indicator such as an LED in order to provide information about the current system state.
However, with recent advances in multifunction image formation apparatuses, in many cases, one multifunction peripheral has a plurality of functional parts such as a copy machine, a printer, a facsimile, a scanner or the like, and a mass storage medium such as HDD or the like. Accordingly, when a system state is transitioned into a power saving state, the functional parts or HDD each have to be changed to the power saving state, which requires a certain period of time until the system state is completely transitioned into the power saving state.
Until the system state is completely transitioned into the power saving state, a state where power off is not allowed (power off inhibition state) is internally set. However, conventional arts have not included any method to cause the user to notice the transition of the system state into the power saving state.
In consideration of the above circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image formation apparatus which is capable of preventing a power off operation by a user when the system state is in a power off inhibition state.